Journey into Danger
by PristineCladestine
Summary: Compilation mix of Saiyuki characters.  [SanzoxGoku, GojyoxGoku, HakkaixGoku, GokuxHomura]  Yaoicentric lemon and each couple has their own individual situation.
1. Fear of the Setting Sun

_**Journey to the Max Compilation**_

**Here's the scoop!  
**This fiction is rated M. Do you want to know why?  
Well, too bad!  
It's rated M because of explicit homosexual scenes. Two men not making babies but having sex nonetheless! (flails arms) Getting it on until dawn! Not work safe or school safe but baby proof!  
That's it in a nutshell.

**Enjoy!** And remember to **review** the works! Please! Just say something like, "_Good, but you need work here ._" and be on your way! It could even be like, "_Crap. Be ashamed of yourself_!" and be on your way! Maybe you want to say, "_The aliens are watching me_." and be on your way to the funny farm.

**The set up.  
**It's a compilation of encounters and I smashed it into one big thing, kind of like what they do for doujinshi anthologies. Make sense?  
I could separate the stories, but I'd like to see how this works out.  
These were not written in the order posted, and none tie into the other. They are their own independent entities. Each is individual and unique, focusing on the different partner set up.

**A request** is made on my profile page. If you are a typo wizard, like me, and wish to make all typos disappear - it is your duty, if you spot one - to NOTIFY ME. I hate misspellings and try to keep my works grammatically correct. Some are made purposefully or some mistakes I keep (fragments, onomatopoeias, discarding commas to keep a sentence going [a.k.a a run on) - but if you see something that obviously shouldn't be there, notification please!

And, onto the **disclaimer**!  
**Gensomaden Saiyuki does not belong to me. It belongs to the respectable creators in Japan, but here - in America, I sit by my laptop and try my best to honor my fandom.**

Enough of this! Let's get a move on!

_**Fear of the Setting Sun**_

_The most arrogant of violet, an egotistical purple, however, I believe it to be endearing._

The Sanzo-ikkou was eating, and Goku's appetite was almost stopped by watching Sanzo eat mayonnaise atop of sashimi and stale Ramen, even honey on umebushi! Goku thought it was a waste of perfectly good food, but Sanzo seemed to be enjoying the concoctions, as sickening as it was; whatever floats your boat, and Goku kept on doing what he does best, eating and fighting.

"Oi! Gojyo! That was mine! You swiped it clear off my plate!"

"You weren't eating it."

"I was saving it!"

"There's no saving food!"

"Give it back!"

Gojyo put a piece of curry chicken in his mouth and swallowed, no chewing, to spite Goku.

"You dirty kappa! Give it back!"

Goku was about to strangle Gojyo for his food until a fan smacked him in the head and then Gojyo's face.

"Will you two, shut up?!"

"You jerk! You hit me harder than Goku!"

"That's because you started it, dumbass!" Goku hollered.

"Now, now everyone. Can't we all get along?" Hakkai asked.

"No!" the two men shouted, and so they were smacked again.

"Oi! Sanzo! I'm rooming with you tonight!" Goku screamed.

Sanzo shrugged and sighed, taking out a cigarette and lit it; he inhaled then exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Whatever, just don't keep me up."

Goku stuck his tongue out at Gojyo and he crossed his arms.

"I don't care. I'd rather be with Hakkai anyway."

The dinner was over and plates were stacked and taken away by a nice young woman, who blushed at any of Gojyo's advances. She would run back and forth giggling and trying not to seem too immature.

They all agreed to go upstairs, Sanzo entered his room first, and switched on an overhead light, Goku was close behind him. He was almost in his room when he called down the hallway.

"Don't miss me too much, Gojyo!" he laughed, adjusting the straps of his knapsack.

Gojyo took off his boot and went to aim for Goku, but he hit the closing door.

"Damn monkey." He walked down to get his boot and waited a second.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry."

He laughed to himself, "Good luck, Sanzo."

"We just ate."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry."

"Well, go downstairs and get something."

"Naw", Goku flopped on the bed head first, "Too lazy."

It was a small twin-sized bed; there were two in the room. They were not bad, but Goku wished for something bigger occasionally. The sheets were a cream color and the comforter was the generic shade of brown he has been seeing for most of the trip.

_Do they all order from the same magazine?!_, Goku asked himself.

It was soft at least; warm cotton and he sniffed his fluffy pillow. Ahh, feathers. So soft. Sanzo noticed the immobile Goku, though awake.

Sanzo growled under his breath, _This will be a long night._

The room was simple enough. One square window in the middle of the back wall to show the moon; open burgundy drapes hung from their posts - letting the dim, night sky be known. They looked to be the only expensive items in this room. There was a nightstand, but it looked awkwardly placed in a corner of the room and not by a bed at all. One round table and two chairs surrounding it, made of wood and the chairs seemed to resemble garden chairs. Sanzo took a seat, put on his glasses he had in his sleeve and started to brief the newspaper he had on hand. Goku laid there for a few seconds until he realized something.

"I'm bored!"

"Then go to sleep!" Sanzo shot back pretty fast.

"It's too early." Goku whined.

"Then at least get ready for bed."

"Fine, fine."

Goku rummaged through his bag finding his nightclothes, tossing them onto his bed and went to undress. Sanzo sneaked a peek every now and then when Goku was busying himself. How Goku has grown! From an infantile little demon to a developed young man. All this fighting did wonders on his body, and Sanzo finally looked away after Goku packed up his everyday clothing. Blood rushing to his face, he hid behind his newspaper.

Goku draped a wash towel around his shoulders and searched for his toothbrush.

"I'll be back Sanzo." Goku said as he walked out to where the bathroom was located.

"Mm." Sanzo said in reply, not looking up.

Sanzo rarely ever wore sleeping clothes, maybe a pair of pants and his usual shirt - it was a nuisance to undress from nightclothes into normal clothes. What if a demon decided to attack in the middle of the night? Always be prepared, but tonight felt like a good night to change. He let his robes fall and his pants were already underneath so it was a one-step undress. All his clothing was laid over the empty chair for quick access. He grabbed his lighter and cigarettes, and then looked for an ashtray.

"…no ashtray…?" he asked the air.

Goku came back smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Sanzo asked, irked by not being able to smoke.

Goku tossed over a roll of toilet paper to Sanzo.

"What's this for?"

"Gojyo knocked on the door when I was brushing my teeth and I took the toilet paper. That's what he gets for taking my food."

Sanzo groaned and tossed the toilet paper onto Goku's bed. He sat back down to his newspaper and down the hall you could hear someone yelling something. Goku quieted his laughs until he could not contain himself anymore. This was a momentary lack of boredom, but eventually Goku would complain again.

He packed his things up and sat on his bed hugging his pillow.

"Ne, Sanzo. What are you reading?"

"The news."

"What does it say?"

"Words."

"Aw, come on, Sanzo! I'm bored."

"Well, then do something."

Goku sat there thinking of what to do. This room was so small and had no television or radio - though Goku would not care for a radio anyway. A light bulb sparked over his head and he hopped off his bed and pushed his bag aside. Sanzo would not be bothered by this. Whatever Goku does, he will not be part of it.

Goku was making a lot of noise, scraping sounds of wood pushed against wood - making the sick skidding noise Sanzo could feel in his teeth. Too much of this and he looked up. Goku was pushing his bed halfway across the room and pushing Sanzo's bed halfway as well. Joining the two, both situated equally under the window. Goku clapped his hands and smiled, a job well done.

Lately Sanzo could only stare at whatever Goku did, never really shouting orders that will be listened to. He could only question.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Ah, what's-a matter, Sanzo?" Goku wiped the little bit of sweat away that he worked up from his project.

"Why are our two beds together?!" Sanzo could feel an embarrassed blush coming on.

"Cause I want to sleep in a big bed for once." He simply replied.

"This is what I get for letting you think." Sanzo could just sleep at the edge and hope Goku would sleep at the opposite edge.

Then he saw Goku pounce right in the middle and giggling. Lately, Sanzo has not only been watching Goku, but also having thoughts of jumping his bones. He would figure out what to do once it was time for bed.

"Man, I'm bored."

"Why don't you put the beds back together?" it was more of a demand then a suggestion.

"Naw", Goku poked around in his bag that he pushed to a corner and brought out a pack of cards. "Wanna' play a game, Sanzo?"

Sanzo went to say a sharp no, but instead, "Sure, why not."

"Really?" Goku's eyes lit up, those golden eyes somehow could manage a more brilliant splendor.

"Yeah, really." Sanzo said as he folded his paper and put his glasses down on the table.

Goku jumped off the bed, Sanzo wondered if anyone below him thought there was a murder up here - all the noise Goku made could wake up everyone. Goku sat in the empty chair, save for Sanzo's belongings, and started to shuffle.

"So, what are we playing?" he asked.

"Poker."

"Why poker?"

"Because we're betting."

"Oh. Really? What?"

"If I win, you put the beds back." This was for Goku's own good, and so Sanzo did not do anything unwise that night.

"What about if I win?"

"What _about_ if you win?" Sanzo asked, always sure of his betting skills.

"If I win, they stay the same." Goku announced.

"Fine." Sanzo said folding up his newspaper, as Goku started to deal. He would have to win.

The cards were dealt - the game was in progress. Sanzo's poker face was a constant visage. Bad card, serious. Good card, serious. Neutral card, serious. Goku was still perfecting his poker face, but he did not reveal anything this time. He wanted a large bed for the night, and this was all for fun. Right? He looked up over his cards and violet eyes met golden eyes. He quickly looked down.

Goku was not as dense as everyone assumed. He could sense demons hiding in underbrush, what made Sanzo think Goku did not notice his stares?

The cards were laid down - what would the outcome be? Sanzo's heart was pounding.

"Two pair." Goku said, "See? Kings over Jacks."

"That nice Goku", Sanzo turned over his cards, "Straight flush."

Goku groaned, "Man, all those times playing with Gojyo didn't help at all!"

"It's getting late, better separate them now." Sanzo said.

Goku grabbed all the cards and started to shuffle again, "Two out of three."

"What?"

"Come on, Sanzo. Or are you too afraid?"

"Afraid?" he smirked, "Your reverse psychology won't work on me."

"Fine, then, how about each hand you can add onto your first bet?" Goku prompted Sanzo's eagerness to get to bed, or to get Goku to bed.

Sanzo put his elbows on the table, "Fine. Deal."

"All right!" Goku barked.

Sanzo did not know what to add, and again an idea struck his mind, "This time, if I win, you have to room with Hakkai or Gojyo until we have to share lodgings together again." This will save him a lot of time; Sanzo patted himself on the back in his mind.

"Okay." Goku agreed.

"Hmm? What's yours, Goku?"

"Mine? Well, it's to keep the beds together."

"You're not going to add anything?"

"No." He said, picking up his cards.

As they played, he questioned himself why he wanted those beds to stay together. Was it really because he was tired of falling off the edge of a small bed? Or was it deeper? He knew he was growing older, but he missed the closeness he had as a child towards Sanzo. He was still a blunt person, but deeper feelings were supposed to be locked away. That is what he learned over the years from the men he traveled with. They all had deep, dark secrets. Secrets that the closest of friends tell each other, but he discovered them only after they were provoked by enemies or under certain circumstances - like forcibly being told. And now this, Sanzo did not want to be around Goku anymore. Each of his bets forced Goku further away.

Goku's distractions led him to lose this hand as well.

"That's two in a row, Goku. The third hand will be pointless."

"All or nothin'!" Goku screamed.

"What's with you?" Sanzo critically asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Goku yelled at Sanzo, "Just tell me one thing! Why are you pushing me away?!" Goku glared up at Sanzo, who was taken aback by his questioning.

"Pushing you away?" Sanzo was confused, so he took up the cards and shuffled.

"Huh? What are you doing, Sanzo?"

"All or nothing. Right?"

Sanzo dealt and thoughts rushed through his head. Lose on purpose? No, winning is the only _right_ choice. For himself, for Goku - but, Goku seemed to hate his bets. He did not know any better. He's just a kid! What was he thinking before? He's not mature. He's still a little runt.

"It's like - you don't want to be around me anymore Sanzo." Goku said over his cards, "But y'know what? I've noticed you looking at me." Sanzo gulped, "But its ok. I don't mind."

"What are you talking about?" Sanzo stuttered.

"You're a bad flirt." Goku believed to be settled, "Sending mixed messages."

"Stupid monkey." Sanzo muttered about to put down his cards and settle.

"Sanzo, it's ok. Because I don't care. It helps me feel close to you, like we were before. But now, now we're being separated by your fear."

"I don't fear things."

"Sure you do, Sanzo! Everyone does! You're scared that if you get too close to me, you're gonna' hurt me. Come on, Sanzo. Let's go to bed."

"What?!"

Goku put his cards down, "Let's. Go. To. Bed." He ended with a wink.

Sanzo felt Goku's advance and knew he had to push away, but the golden gaze would not let him escape.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Goku stood up and went to the beds, he rested in the middle and Sanzo walked to the door, scaring Goku a little, but he went to turn off the lights. When he looked back, Goku was sitting upright and the full moon seemed to give him a glorious halo of shining white. It was picturesque and Sanzo would have gawked at him for an eternity if Goku did not wake him.

"Oi, Sanzo. I'm not gonna' wait forever."

Being ordered around by a monkey, Sanzo was a little angry, but when he climbed onto the bed and situated himself atop of Goku, a leg on each side - he lost all fury. Goku looked up to his fluorescent lilac eyes, the night made Sanzo's eyes turn into sparkling gems. Goku propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Sanzo. Their tongues clashed and swirled in each other's mouth, neither let any space undiscovered. Their hot breath soothing the other and Sanzo slipped a hand underneath Goku's nightshirt, feeling his muscles and finding his sensitive nipples. His left arm was teasing Goku's body and he let out a gasp of delight. Their faces two different entities again.

Sanzo liked Goku's reactions, he was so new to this, but had full eroticism. Sanzo lifted Goku's shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, he smiled. Goku's cheeks were flushed and his pants were getting tighter, Sanzo's placement on top of him was stirring up a quick and needy response. Again their mouths touched and Sanzo leaned forward, crushing their bodies together, Goku's penis was responding again and he gasped for breath through the kiss, it was painful bliss.

"_S_-Sanzo!" he yelped.

"Yes, Goku?" he cooed in his ear, "What is it?"

"It's so hot…" he squinted from the throbbing he felt under his shorts.

"I see." Sanzo was kneeling above him now, unbuttoning Goku's shorts, slowly taking off the rest of his clothing. He saw his hot erection, and grinned.

Sanzo moved lower and Goku opened his eyes wide as he felt Sanzo's hot mouth around his member.

"**S**-Sanzo! What are you-?"

Goku was silenced by the waves over pleasure that overcame him. The warmth of Sanzo's mouth and his own came together and a low moan from his being reached his lips and Sanzo knew he was doing good. He rolled his tongue over the tip and purred. The taste, the size, the replies - Sanzo took it all in. Placing each detail in his memory. Sanzo's tongue swirled around the shaft to the head and Goku ran his fingers in Sanzo's hair, unable to think straight and if he did not hold onto something he knew he would go crazy.

Sanzo could sense Goku would release soon, and tongued his opening, which set off an alarm for "Everyone Out of the Pool". Goku felt it, like all the helium leaving a popped balloon - at once, Goku came in Sanzo's mouth and he swallowed hard.

"_S_-Sanzo, I'm _s_-so s…" Goku gulped, "sorry."

"Don't worry Goku", Sanzo said taking off his shirt, "You can make it up to me." His smile turned devilishly erotic, his pants came off next and Goku looked up to see Sanzo naked and now crawling up towards his face.

He pressed their bodies against each other; Sanzo was a little further up, with his elbows on the pillows and Goku gazing into his eyes.

He blushed even more and went to talk, "You're so beau-" Goku then squeaked, his words were interrupted by Sanzo pushing his erection to Goku's organ that seemed to wake up from a short nap - it swelled and grew.

"Goku, I don't believe you or I have any type of lubrication." Sanzo looked for a response; it was an obvious no, "So now you can pay me back."

It took a second for recognition, but Goku understood. He and Sanzo positioned themselves. Goku bent over and Sanzo sat up, both in the other's previous position. The seductive grin spread across his face still and awaited Goku's actions.

Goku held Sanzo's erection in both hands and looked intensely at it; he could not bring himself to do it.

"What's wrong, Goku?"

"I'm", he paused, "scared."

Sanzo pat Goku on the head, "Don't be. Goku, don't worry."

Sanzo's calming words pressed Goku on, he started to lick the shaft up and down in a pattern and when he noticed Sanzo's breathing becoming heavier he built up the courage to explore the rest. His tongue caressed the base to the head and every area in between, his teeth touched underneath the tip and the feeling sent shivers shooting down Sanzo's spine finalizing in his testicles, deep inside him - he felt glad. Not because he was having sex, but because he could make the bond between him and Goku even stronger.

As Goku kept tuning up his technique, Sanzo brought his right index and middle finger in his mouth, sucking and wetting them as good as he could, bringing his ring finger into his mouth he moaned as Goku kept going. Bringing his fingers out he trailed them along Goku's buttocks as a notification of what was coming next.

He put his index inside of Goku and he whimpered at the intrusion - Sanzo pulled it in and out at a slow, but steady pace.

"Is that ok, Goku?" he affectionately asked.

Goku pulled away for a second, "Its fine, Sanzo."

Sanzo put a second inside of Goku and he cried out, squinting and arching his back, he moved his fingers quicker with more strength. This sudden pain brought him up and Sanzo kissed him, for the third time that night. He brought Goku's body to sit upright and tasted himself on Goku's tongue. It was not displeasing, just unusual because it was a new flavor. Their tongues joined and Goku sucked hard as Sanzo placed the third finger inside of him.

"**_S_**-Sanzo!" Goku called out, breaking the kiss.

"You have nothing to worry about, Goku." Sanzo whispered.

Goku nodded and wrapped his arms around Sanzo's neck, and nuzzled his collar, his sweaty body embracing Sanzo. Purring and cooing, making an erratic warmth overtake Sanzo's main organ of the night. He took out his fingers and laid Goku back down, his head delicately hit the pillows. He looked dreadfully innocent, even with his erect penis; his glowing cheeks would make the reddest of roses jealous.

"I'm going to enter you now, Goku."

He nodded and Sanzo inserted his penis inside of Goku and held tight to his hips, a small cry of pain and Sanzo waited for Goku's muscles to relax and his breathing to stabilize.

"This might hurt at first, but I promise it will start to feel good. Do you trust me?"

"I tr-trust you, Sanzo." Goku stammered.

"Ok, here we go."

Sanzo started to pump in and out of Goku and a constant but pleasant speed. The warmth unbearable and intense, Goku's insides were clenching and releasing tension. Goku whimpered but started to moan and cry out.

"F-Faster, Sanzo. Pl-please…" he begged.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhm."

Goku's body ate up Sanzo's and the pace was set for a faster speed. The motion of Sanzo made Goku call out his name in short breaths. The bliss overcame him and his erection cried for attention. He stroked it and Sanzo saw Goku's neediness, he took Goku's hands and placed them above his head and Goku parted his lips and an inarticulate sound was pushed out. Sanzo loved Goku's voice.

Goku was a slave to Sanzo's thrusts, deeper and harder - he moved his hips in a perfect harmony that brought more friction and pleasure. Goku shook and his desire overcame him, he flipped over and Sanzo was mystified about what was happening. His head was now cushioned by the pillows and Goku started to bounce atop of Sanzo, taking him deeper with his weight and gravity - swallowing all of Sanzo and something inside of him was hit.

"_Oh_! **Sanzo**! _Ahh_…"

Goku had to place his hands on the pillows, but still moving and plunging Sanzo inside of him. Sanzo took hold of Goku's erection with both hands, being ambidextrous was finally useful for something, and he started stroking it, causing Goku to lean over - arms still keeping him up. He leaned down on his arms and started to nibble, bite and suck on Sanzo's tender nipples. Through the power of multi-tasking and willpower, Sanzo was still thrusting and Goku was still able to keep Sanzo swallowed up inside of him.

"Soon, Goku." Sanzo stiffened up and could feel Goku's long awaited member swell.

Goku could not reply, all this was too much - Sanzo wanted Goku's same reaction each time he hit his prostate.

"_Oh_! There, Sanzo! Keep… _ah_-!"

Goku sat up and arched his back, he released inside Sanzo's hands. Goku's body was being lined by the silver rays of the moon, making him look like a heavenly nymph. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, the gold and silver made a divine portrait of perfect passion.

At the spectacle of Goku's orgasm atop of himself, Sanzo could not keep his composure. He held fast to his hips and came inside of Goku, roaring his name. All the pent up ecstasy was let out.

Goku laid on top of Sanzo, head on his chest and waited for his breathing to calm. Their body's unison was over, but their souls stayed attached. It was destiny that they met, and neither knew if it was destiny to stay together - but they both longed the moon could grant their wish. The moon that brought out their most sensual features and blessed the night they both had their deepest desire granted.

As they were cooled down Sanzo moved to an object on the floor and Goku propped himself up, his body still weak but the afterglow was fading.

"Ne, what are you doing, Sanzo?"

Sanzo held up the toilet paper roll, "I guess it was a good idea after all."

Goku let out a short laugh and flopped back down on the pillows. "I have a lot of good ideas, don't I, Sanzo?"

Sanzo went over them in his head: toilet paper, pushing the beds together, cards - initiation of sex.

"I guess so." He strode back to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Ne, Sanzo?"

"What is it?" he asked, about to clean up Goku.

"I love you." He kissed Sanzo's forehead.

Sanzo froze, shocked at Goku's forwardness of the night. He grasped his arms and pinned him down. A peaceful look on his face, and crushed his lips on Goku's. Breathlessly entangling their tongues and Goku weaved his fingers through Sanzo's hair. Sanzo was the one to break the kiss.

"I love you too, Goku."

The kiss was continued and Sanzo tangled his limbs with Goku's, wrapping themselves up in the blankets and sheets.

Dawn came upon them, birds awoke at the first signs of the sun, chirping, and Sanzo was woken up. Different from the days that his low blood pressure would keep him still. He sat up and felt a weight keep him from standing, Goku's arms were wrapped around his torso. Amazingly, Goku awoke from his slumber and saw Sanzo looking down on him. The sun gave Sanzo a gleam and haloed his already golden-blond hair. Sanzo was a star, a sun - a lover.

"Good morning, Sanzo."

"Morning, Goku."

Goku let go of him and Sanzo collected pieces of clothing that was on the floor. He found his way back to the table and remembered last night. Him going to bed with Goku meant he folded; he pushed over Goku's cards for kicks. Goku had nothing. No pairs, threes - nothing. He put a hand to his head and laughed to himself - then heard a click.

Gojyo was smiling so hard he kept his eyes closed, trying to control his laughter and tiptoed around then bumped into a body. He opened his eyes and saw a naked Sanzo, and dropped a tube of green icing that was obviously going to be used as revenge on Goku.

"Oi… Sanzo… you're naked."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Hey, Gojyo!" Goku sat up; waving his hand and his nude chest was shown. "Did you miss me?"

"…hey Goku..."

Gojyo saw that the beds were put together - and added up all the factors in his head.

naked Sanzo nude Goku beds pushed together fun times

Gojyo turned on his heels and left the room, readily blushing and tried to cover his face as Hakkai approached him.

"What's the matter, Gojyo? Do you have a fever?"

"Man, I'm blushing. Me! Of all people." He scoffed, "No, Hakkai. I'm fine. Just don't go into Sanzo's room." He looked up towards the ceiling, "You may be scarred for life." He snickered a little at his last statement.

"O-ok." Hakkai walked towards the bathrooms to shower before breakfast and Gojyo lit up a cigarette.

"I'll be in soon." Gojyo told Hakkai and sauntered in after finishing to the filter.

Sanzo bent over to pick up what Gojyo dropped; Goku flushed at the sight of Sanzo leaning over and looked towards the wall, tracing the natural wood patterns. Sanzo sat on the bed and opened the tube, gently pressing Goku's body down on the bed.

"Ne, Sanzo - what's that?"

He did not answer but squeezed some of the icing on Goku's nipples and eagerly lapped up the frosting.

"S-Sanzo?" Goku asked through clenched teeth.

"What is it?"

"Should we be doing this? It's early."

Sanzo leaned up and kissed Goku, the sugary treat smearing on his own chest, "No time like the present."

_The most arrogant of violet, an egotistical purple, however, I believe it to be endearing._

_Smoking, drinking, swearing, murder - sex - the bad behavior of a priest._


	2. Burning, But Not on Fire

_**Burning, But Not on Fire**_

Disclaimer can be found in chapter one, as well as warnings and set up.

_The most obscene of red, rude crimson, but it was still refined._

After a long, well deserved, meal the party found accommodating lodgings not too far from the bistro, this town was one of the larger ones they visited lately and had the chance to shop for anything they wanted.

Their lodgings were exceptionally luxurious and Sanzo felt the urging need to take full advantage of the space. He could have gotten two rooms, one for himself and the additional one for the other three, but complaints and protests would surely be heard so he allowed everyone to have their own room. Sanzo looked around his suite, it was filled with furnishings that shimmered with their golden paint or polished coats of rosy gloss. One thought it was either tacky or elegant; Sanzo thought of it as neutral and draped his robes over a cream-colored couch, lined in the rose-colored cherry wood.

He looked around for the bed, it was to the back and covered in an eiderdown, stuffed full of feathers, so were the pillows and Sanzo saw a string that if it was pulled, a canopy would fall over the bed.

_Is this a woman's quarters?_ he questioned the room.

There was a table, made of the same cherry wood, and chairs - all alike. A vase was settled atop the table, and a flower arrangement was nestled inside of it. The scent of roses and daisies filled the air and Sanzo caught a glimpse of the hidden door. It was not hidden really; it just matched the walls all too well.

Goku set his sights on the different kinds of food, though they just ate minutes ago, and Hakkai took out the list of groceries needed for the trip while Gojyo checked out the local bars and pubs. Hakkai let Goku have whatever treat he wanted for the day, to eat that night and he chose a sweet cake with melon filling and smiled the whole time he held the box.

Gojyo popped out of a bar and saw that Goku had some sweets.

"Oi, I'm gonna' borrow this, ok?" he winked and flashed back in the tavern.

Sanzo opened the door and checked the bathroom out. The bathtub was like a small Jacuzzi, it had an antique floral print covering the outside walls of the box-bath, there was a small counter over the tub and had shampoo, conditioner, soap, potpourri, body wash-

"This has to be a womans' suite." Sanzo announced to the bathroom.

He saw the main counter where the sink was and looked into the three-panel mirror and sighed heavily. He undressed and laid his clothes on the counter and put on a terrycloth robe, he walked over to the bathtub and adjusted the water. Once it was perfect, he filled it up and settled down. Tonight was going to be comforting.

Goku went to chase after Gojyo but a large, bulky man stepped out in a suit.

"No children allowed." He said, behind sunglasses, with a deep voice.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Goku screamed. "Give me back my cake you dirty kappa!"

There was no answer and only a large man standing in front of the doors, Hakkai took Goku by the hand.

"Come on, Goku. Don't worry about that, I'll buy you another one."

"It's ok, Hakkai. I'm really all right; it's just that Gojyo was a jerk." He paused and breathed deeply, "I won't forget this you pervy water sprite!" he screamed into the saloon.

They walked back to the hotel and Goku went with Hakkai to his room to organize all that they had just bought, even Hakuryu would help out. Goku meant to stay out of Sanzo's way, he caught on that he needed space, or else he would not have spent so much money on separate rooms. He saw that the organizing has been going on for a couple hours now, time flies by when you do something fun! The door to Hakkai's room opened and in walked Gojyo, surprisingly.

"Yo, Hakkai."

"Hey, Gojyo."

Goku got up and stomped out of the room, making sure his shoulder pushed Gojyo out of the way. Further down the hall a door slammed and then all went silent.

"Gojyo, you should apologize."

"For what?"

"You didn't even ask for Goku's cake, you just took it."

"That? He's still mad about that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Gojyo clicked his tongue and lit a cigarette, "I guess I have no choice."

"That's a good boy." Hakkai laughed and saw Gojyo out of his room.

"Man, this is pointless." Gojyo said to himself walking down the hall. "That stupid monkey isn't going to forgive me."

He knocked on the door and heard the hollowed sound of his raps.

"Who is it?" Goku asked, knowing it was Gojyo.

"Oi, its Gojyo." There was no reply, "Are you still mad?" Goku was good at ignoring Gojyo, "Come on you stupid monkey!"

"Don't call me a monkey!"

"I wouldn't have to resort to insults if you just answered me!" there was the silence again, "Fine! Let me make it up to you, dumbass!" Goku was listening, "You're such a chick."

Gojyo walked away and thought of a perfect way to make it up to Goku, he laughed and congratulated himself for his genius. He went out again and brought two filled bags back to his room, settling in he carried them to the bathroom. He started on '_the most amazing apology… ever_'.

An hour, maybe two, passed and Gojyo stood in front of his tub and finished '_the greatest, most amazing apology… ever_', he liked to add onto the title to make it sound flashier. He set up the last arrangements and walked to Goku's room.

Goku waited around, maybe he was too hard on Gojyo? Even if he was a dumb prick, he was still a brother figure to him and breaking ties with Gojyo now would be dim-witted due to the fact that they are traveling together. A knock at his door made him jump up, but he remembered he was irritated.

"Oi, Goku, you awake?"

It was none other than the handsome and long-legged, Sha Gojyo!

"No." Goku said crossly.

"Fine, wake up, get your ass out of bed and open the door."

Goku growled and made a fist, "Make me!"

"Fine, then you'll never receive your apology present."

Apology present? Could it be - a kiss? Couples did that on television, an honest kiss could make their argument stop and bring peace to the relationship again.

Goku shook the thought out of his mind, "What is it?"

"It's a secret, so come on. Get out here."

Goku's curiosity was eating at him, he hopped off his bed and ran to the door and opened it. There stood a Gojyo, looking down on him and smirking.

"So you're finally awake, eh?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's my gift?"

Gojyo messed up Goku's hair and left his hand on his head, then sunk to eye-level with him, "In my room."

"Why is it in your room?"

"Well, when you come to my room you'll see."

He started to walk away and Goku thought for a while what he should do. **Present!** He closed his door and caught up to Gojyo.

"So, is it good?"

"Yup."

"How good?"

"Really good."

Goku then recollected what the television time flashed, 11:22 p.m.

"Say, Gojyo - why aren't you still out?"

"Hmm?" he opened the door to his suite, "I don't know."

In fact, he did know. The women of the town were beautiful, busty, and infatuated with Gojyo - but he felt a pull from the hotel after he stole Goku's cake. Goku's hooting outside the pub actually sounded upset, he had to check up on him.

Goku closed the door behind him and followed Gojyo to the bathroom.

"You're not gonna' drown me, are you, kappa?"

"Would you stop calling me that?!" Gojyo hollered, "And why would you think I was gonna' drown you? You idiot!"

Gojyo turned the lights on and Goku's eye lit up as he saw his gift. Gojyo's tub was filled almost to the rim with gelatin and on the counter of it had whipped cream, sprinkles, and an array of different sauces on top of it. Goku could barely contain himself, he looked around but the glow dissipated.

"Hey, Gojyo - where's the spoons?"

"Spoons?"

Gojyo tossed his jacket to the floor and started to undress, Goku only gawked at Gojyo and saw him get in the tub.

"Gojyo! What are you doing?! I can't eat it now!"

"Sure you can, idiot. Come on in, the jell-o's fine."

"You don't actually think I'm gonna' get in there with you!"

Gojyo's gaze wrenched something inside of Goku and he started to strip and hopped into the tub, away from Gojyo. Goku hated to admit it, but he liked the way it felt. Cold and squishy, it smelled like strawberries and when he looked into the untouched parts - it imitated a mirror and he saw Gojyo's face perfectly. The sheer color matched Gojyo's hair and eyes, he could melt into the gelatin and never come out.

"So, how do you like it so far?"

"I haven't tasted it yet."

"That's not what I meant. Isn't it '_the greatest, most amazing and spectacular apology_' ever?"

Goku looked at Gojyo and started to laugh so hard he grabbed his ribs, "Oh man! That's so lame!"

Gojyo dunked Goku's head in the jelly, "What do you know?!"

Goku struggled and came back up covered in the red sweets, "You jerk!" he scooped a handful of gelatin and tossed it in Gojyo's face, sniggering at his appearance and sunk down into the gelatin, coming back up to notice that Gojyo inched closer.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Goku asked, trying hard not to laugh anymore.

Gojyo licked the side of Goku's face and smirked, Goku grabbed the sprinkles and shook them all over Gojyo.

"What do you think you're doing?! You pervy water sprite!"

He stood up to get out, if he wasn't covered in red jell-o then his blush would be painfully evident. Gojyo wrapped and arm around Goku's waist, happy he didn't slip getting up, and took the whipped cream and made of trail of it down Goku's chest to his pelvis. Goku couldn't move, and was afraid to squirm a lot because falling on Gojyo means never getting up, and he then felt Gojyo's arm leave his waist and his hand held tight to his wrists - he started to slurp up the whipped cream track - following all the way down to his pelvis, licking the desert that was stuck on the inside of his thighs.

"Go-Gojyo…? _Nngh_… what are you doing… Gojyo?"

"Sshhh, this gift isn't fully unwrapped yet."

"Huh…? _Ah_!"

Goku threw his head back and felt Gojyo pour chocolate sauce over his penis and greedily consume the syrup. Goku fidgeted and started to crave the food and condiments around him, but Gojyo's grip was tight and moving had to be kept to a minimum. Goku didn't know why Gojyo was doing this, he couldn't be this sorry for what he did - that would be absurd.

"_Oh_! Gojyo! S-stop… p-pl-please…"

Gojyo's tongue found it's way to Goku's entrance and entered him with little resistance, the muscle tightening and relaxing, then tightening again. Goku felt like a fire was set inside of him and he looked down into Gojyo's eyes; if lust was portrayed as a color, Gojyo's deep scarlet eyes and crimson hair would be it, perfectly personified.

"Hmm? What's that, Goku? You have to speak up."

"Get… your tongue… out of me!"

"Eh, ok."

Gojyo took his tongue out and Goku moaned a little, his saliva was like liquid fire setting his body ablaze, now that it was gone he could cool down. Gojyo stood up and brought Goku's face to his, he peered into his eyes and saw that Goku was resisting but desired their bodies together as much as he did. He kissed him and Goku was caught off guard, but soon found himself kissing Gojyo back, tasting remnants of all that he devoured: strawberry gelatin, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, himself. Gojyo let go of Goku's arms and he embraced Gojyo tightly and traced his spine.

Gojyo knew Goku was aroused by the situation and pressed his cock into Goku's, causing the younger boy to cry out, Gojyo cupped Goku's face with both his hands and they sunk back down into the gelatin, it cushioned their weight and the scent of the fruit overpowered Goku's sense of smell. When the kiss was finally broken so they both could breathe, Goku's inexperience made him falter - he raked the now mushy substance with his fingers and Gojyo took them in his own mouth, sucking and licking them all down to Goku's knuckles.

"Goku, how far do you want to go?" Gojyo asked after cleaning Goku's hand.

"…I… I don't know…"

"I'll be easy on you", Gojyo hugged Goku's body to his, "and we'll go as slow as you want."

Goku could hear the sincerity of Gojyo, he was overtaken and his reply choked him.

"Gojyo, I want to make love."

Gojyo winked, "You really do sound like a chick."

"Don't make fun of me!" Goku retorted, "Fine! Let's fuck until we can't make complete sentences!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Gojyo's longing grew for Goku even more.

He lifted Goku and he in turn wrapped his legs around Gojyo, they locked lips and sloppily kissed, taking in bits of jell-o and the sprinkles Goku threw earlier. Gojyo laid down, bringing Goku with him and they both licked each other down. Goku passed his tongue over any part of Gojyo he could and nibbled on Gojyo's nipples making the older man thrust his hips into Goku. Goku felt his erection and tried harder to make Gojyo moan, it was difficult due to Gojyo's experience level.

Goku moved and his head was now at Gojyo's penis with his legs crouched beside Gojyo's head, he blew on the organ and received a pulsing reaction, he lipped the top of Gojyo's member and started to clean it with his tongue, making sure all of it was scoured, when it was he took the whole in his mouth and he could hear Gojyo whisper something.

Gojyo bit his lip and muffled any words that tried to escape, he took Goku's erection in hand and did the same. Cleaning his lower body with his tongue and leaving a coating of saliva on Goku, in his rush for his '_greatest, most amazing, magnificent and spectacular apology… ever_' he forgot the real sexual favors. A lubricant or some sort of massage lotion, this bathroom should have something but they were already in too deep to stop.

Gojyo inserted his blazing tongue again and Goku felt the fire rekindling.

"_Oh_, Gojyo! _Ah_!"

Goku stopped his tongue on Gojyo and cried out, the yearning for Gojyo was pouring into him as if he was drinking flames. Gojyo kept pleasuring Goku with his tongue and had Goku suck on his fingers, inserting them in his mouth and pulling them out again, starting the motion. When they were nice and slippery he took out his tongue and slid one inside of Goku, having him exclaim - a call of pain and pleasure. Gojyo waited for Goku to calm down and inserted a second finger, it was taken much better than the first and he started the stretching process.

Goku gasped shallow breaths and could still smell sugary strawberries in the air, he felt a third finger fill him up and winced at the pain, this was tearing him apart. Gojyo rubbed his backside for composure, reassuring Goku.

"You're in good hands, Goku."

Goku made an agreeable noise and let Gojyo finish with a fourth finger and start a steady pump, opening Goku further so the pain would be less intense when Gojyo entered him. Goku felt the pangs of pain disappear and waves of ecstasy overtook his body, Gojyo's fingers felt like small torches turning his insides into a blissful inferno.

"Go-Gojyo! P-please, inside me!"

"Ah, that wasn't a complete sentence." He joked.

Gojyo took out his fingers and turned Goku on his back, the white tile of the bathroom floor was warmed up from their body heat but Goku still shivered from all that was happening to him.

Gojyo leaned down onto Goku and kissed his collar, he whispered in his ear, "Goku, if it hurts too much. Tell me."

Goku nodded and readied himself for what was about to transpire. Gojyo introduced his hardened erection to Goku's inner lining and Goku cried out, he was stretched some more and he felt completely filled up with Gojyo, it was a tight squeeze and Gojyo didn't want to hurt Goku.

"Are you all right, Goku?"

"Y-yeah, I'm… _nngh_… fine."

Gojyo was surprised at how well Goku was taking this, he established an even thrusting and waited to hear Goku's reaction, shortly Goku's breathing was heavy and he moved his body with Gojyo's, a unison for more sparks. Gojyo held onto Goku's leg and delved deeper, the tightness - better than any woman he's been with. Gojyo tried his tricks for Goku's enjoyment. With Goku's leg in the air, Gojyo turned him on his side and had him sideways, Goku was spread wide and Gojyo charged forward - not letting a second go by without the sensation of himself inside Goku.

"Gojyo", Goku tried to clasp onto something but nothing was around him, "I can't - there's nothing…"

Goku's cute attempts to stop himself stimulated Gojyo in his body and for an answer he licked his calf, Goku was so flexible. Gojyo let the leg rest on his shoulder and reached down for Goku's seeping erection, taking his one hand he pulled down the supple skin, ever so gently and outwardly stroked it with his other. The exposed nerve endings zapped and Goku felt the fire shift.

"Mmm, _ah_! Gojyo! It's com-ing!"

And acute combustion and Goku spilled over Gojyo, a thin stream of snow colored semen was cast on the tile and Gojyo almost let go from Goku's performance, but his skillful body was set on overdrive.

His last thrusts were intense but the swelling finally came to an end and he quickly pulled out of Goku, since it was his first time. He ejaculated on both their bodies, falling to the floor but catching himself, their limbs still entangled and he rolled next to Goku.

Gojyo lifted and arm to put around Goku's shivering body, his fire was now embers cooling down, he pondered what he was thinking. Goku never seemed like the type to think too hard.

"What's the matter, Goku?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was just wondering who was gonna' clean all this up."

Gojyo paused and then laughed, heartily - he had to grip his ribs.

"After all that, that's what you think of?"

Gojyo picked up their clothes, "I'm all sticky." He grunted then snapped his fingers and pointed to himself with his thumb, "The great Sha Gojyo has yet another brilliant idea."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Goku asked, maybe it would be a second gift. Or would it be the third?

"Let's head back to your room and wash up."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?! I'm sticky, and if we go to bed this way the sheets will be glued to us in the morning!"

"I guess you're right. Let's go!" Goku shouted about to run out of the bathroom.

"Oi! Goku! Get back here! You're naked, you stupid monkey!"

Gojyo chased Goku down to his room, he didn't care about the running - the chance of getting caught streaking was on his mind. What if Goku locked him out? He ran faster at the thought and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Goku?"

He was nowhere in sight and then heard the water running, he was starting without him!

"Goku?" he opened the door and saw Goku's bathroom had a shower-bath and streams of water were running down his body like small rivers. His body was as enchanting as ever and he had no idea what he was doing to Gojyo.

"There you are, Gojyo. Took you long enough."

"Well if you didn't run so fast-"

Goku had a charming smile spread across his face, not erotic in any way but alluring and inviting. Gojyo dropped his remark and entered the shower with Goku, wrapping his arms around him and letting the water drench them as steam engulfed their bodies and fogging up the mirrors. They were lost in the mist and emerged because they both felt the impending sleeping spell taking over.

They were dry, excluding their hair that still dripped, and laying in bed. Goku's head rested on Gojyo's chest, listening to his heartbeat, his eyes would close and he would try to stay awake, not wanting one second to pass without him knowing Gojyo was still there. Gojyo had his left arm around Goku and his right behind his head, he wasn't smoking or drinking - but he was at ease. They both were naked beneath the covers but their sexual desires were quenched and wanted nothing more than to lay together.

"Ne, Gojyo."

"Hmm?"

"If I could stop time and make this moment repeat forever, I would."

Gojyo snickered, "You're such a woman."

"Is that why you love me so much?"

"No." Gojyo said, pulling Goku up to his face, "I love you so much because you are you."

"Who's the woman now?" Goku poked Gojyo in the nose with his index finger.

"Aw, shut up and go to sleep!"

Goku snuggled Gojyo and rested his head on his shoulder, "All right. Night, Gojyo."

"Good night, Goku."

They slept late and Hakkai and Sanzo were inside their own rooms, well rested and ready for the day. Hakkai had a map out to plan the route to take and Sanzo read a newspaper, he wanted as much privacy as possible. The clock struck eleven and Hakkai was finished his tea and directions so he took it upon himself to wake Goku up.

He knocked twice but there was no reply so he let himself in. The room was in tact, that was a good sign. He saw that the canopy was drawn around the bed and maybe that was why Goku was sleeping so late, the sun could not reach him. He pulled the tie and saw two pairs of eyes open.

"Gojyo? Goku?"

"Is it time for breakfast, Hakkai?"

"Actually, Goku, brunch."

"Aw man, what time is it?" Gojyo put his hand to his head and went to grab his cigarettes that were not there.

"It's eleven, Gojyo."

Hakkai felt the situation was awkward but did not question the state of affairs until Gojyo got off the bed and was exposed.

"Gojyo, you seem to be naked." Hakkai pointed out.

Gojyo looked down and remembered that he was, in fact, bare. Goku was still motionless and half-asleep but had enough energy to laugh a little.

"Gojyo! You're naked, stupid kappa."

"What? What was that?!" Gojyo ripped the blankets off the bed and uncovered Goku.

"Goku, you also seem to be naked."

"I'm cold! Give the blankets back!"

"No way! That's what you get for laughing at me."

Gojyo's hand was on Goku's forehead to keep him arm length's away, and Hakkai was caught in the middle of it all.

"Now, now you two." He raised his hands up in sympathy, "Why don't you two get dressed and get something to eat. We should be leaving soon."

Goku hopped off the bed and looked for his clothes, Gojyo stood there and adjusted himself nonchalantly. They were dressed and rang up a hearty brunch on Sanzo's bill. The mid-morning meal was deliciously set in Goku's room, the room service server made a quizzical look at the two males but found his way out on his own without disturbing them. Goku gobbled up a good amount of eggs and breakfast meats as Gojyo noticed the bacon and sausage were disappearing off of his plate.

"You really should eat some fruit or something, Goku."

"Eh, I'd rather eat what I got in front of me." He stuffed another link in his mouth, almost choking himself.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Goku stuck out his tongue and ignored Gojyo's request.

"Here." Gojyo held up a fork with a strawberry stuck on it.

Goku paused and looked at him, "What do you think you're doing, Gojyo?"

"Say '_ah_'." Gojyo smiled.

"I don't want to." Goku replied, but saw Gojyo's pure reason in his smile, "Fine, '_ah_'."

He ate the fruit and chewed, his face reddening and comparable to the strawberry.

"That's a good boy, Goku."

Goku threw a pancake at Gojyo that hit his face perfectly and it fell on his lap when Gojyo went to counter the syrup followed and splattered on him and his clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Goku's laughs made it hard to breathe and he was lifted out of his chair by Gojyo, taken by the front of his shirt.

"Look at me! I'm sticky - again!"

Goku stopped laughing and licked Gojyo's cheek, it was maple syrup and very sweet with a thick consistency, Gojyo let go of Goku's shirt and tried to keep his angry tone from squeaking.

"I'm going to have to take another shower. Man this is troublesome." He brushed his hair from his face.

"That's the idea." Goku whispered and took Gojyo's hand, leading him to the bathroom.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you, Goku."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, it's not exactly good."

The morning fell and noon materialized, they left. With the cherry sun and the stagnant heat it was dusk and the effects bore down on the jeep. Goku was playing cards with Gojyo in the back and has been losing each hand since they started then a thought struck him.

"I wonder who cleaned your room."

"Eh, who cares?"

"I feel bad for em."

"Don't, it's their job. Right?"

"I guess so." Goku turned his cards over, "Ha! Four of a kind!" Goku showed his row of sixes.

"Ah, that's too bad Goku. I have a full house." Gojyo showed his matching cards, all of the heart suit.

Goku stared in disbelief and then the red hearts stirred something inside of him, he looked to Gojyo's sinful face. The maroon sun gave Gojyo a supernatural aura and Goku felt a magnetism from Gojyo, it was unreal.

"Wanna' go again, Goku?"

The thoughts of last night passed through his head and he nodded, thinking about sex and wanting to throw the cards out of the jeep. Gojyo shuffled and dealt them, fully aware of Goku's languid movements.

"Poor sucker, whoever it is."

"Huh?" Goku could barely hear what he was saying.

"Nothing, nothing."

The hotel's maid knocked on an empty room's door, letting herself in and saw that the bed was untouched - as was most of the things in this room. She pulled her cart with her, humming to herself and opened the bathroom door. She was winded and threw her arms up to her mouth in shock from the scene.

A red liquid almost filled the tub up to the brim and was covering tiles and other substances were lying on the ground. There was an empty bottle of something on the floor and there seemed to be a struggle of some sort, she let out a small cry and fainted.

_The most obscene of red, rude crimson, but it was still refined._

_A more scandalous dandy was born the night before._


	3. Angel Eyes

_**Angel Eyes**_

Disclaimer can be found in chapter one, as well as warnings and set up.

_The bitterest of green, arctic emeralds, yet so enticing. They sparkle angelically or maybe like someone who has a juicy secret._

Sleeping arrangements, always trouble, a hassle to be exact. Not bad, but annoying. It was either the whole party set in one room, or maybe two to a room and the line-up would be Hakkai and Sanzo in one room and the other was with Gojyo and Goku. Goku could be with Sanzo, and then Gojyo and Hakkai, but their lives was mostly set up in that way so Goku asked to room with Hakkai. His request caused raised eyebrows and questions. Hakkai smiled and paid no mind but Sanzo and Gojyo were curious and Goku just skipped off with Hakkai into the room. Sanzo and Gojyo just stared at the area where they just stood and looked at each other, scoffed and walked inside their shared space.

After his time in that hellish gourd, Goku found an even deeper fondness fount for Hakkai inside of him. He always saw Hakkai as a good-humored guardian and friend, but now - in a new light, Hakkai could be more than that. More than a traveling companion, more than a teacher - a lover.

Goku was sitting on the one bed and wished he had Hakuryu to play with to pass the time and keep his mind off of Hakkai - Hakuryu was in his jeep form outside the hotel because "pets" were not allowed. This hotel room was pedestrian and Goku couldn't find anything to entertain himself with. The beds were dull and an uninspired wallpaper started curling on the walls. The windows were covered in a gray blinds pulled closed, his sight went to more interesting suspects.

He glanced over more and more and couldn't help but keep watch on Hakkai's every action, the delicate ways he moved, even though he was a demon, were graceful like a ballet. Maybe Goku's stares were out of boredom, but he knew better to try and trick himself into thinking something else. Hakkai was packing things away and taking out his night clothes, he noticed Goku's stares from across the room and couldn't decipher his intentions, he was normally outstanding at calculating what someone was thinking, but as of now - Goku was a mystery.

"Goku, aren't you going to get ready for bed?"

Goku was surprised by Hakkai's voice and his chain of thoughts were broken, "Isn't it kind of early?"

"Better get it over with now, right? Seems to me you have nothing to do."

Goku was flustered and hopped off of the bed, "I guess you're right."

Goku grabbed his belongings and found a clean pair of pajamas, he stood up to take his clothes off and realized Hakkai was changing with him as well. He saw his back and the perfect structure of his body, Goku turned around and tried to recover from his blush.

_I saw Hakkai's body before! Why am I blushing? I wonder if he noticed. No, we have our backs turned! Of course not. He can't sense embarrassment, that's just stupid. What am I thinking?_

Hakkai finished and saw that Goku was standing like a statue, with his hand on the bottom of his shirt - midway of taking it off.

"Goku, are you all right?" he patted his shoulder and Goku snapped around.

"Hakkai! I'm ok." He finished in a zip and smiled, "See?" he took a seat on his bed once more.

"O-ok, Goku." Hakkai put his things away and took out a book to read.

Goku was curious and wondered what type of reading material intrigued Hakkai, he rarely read but it wasn't as if he hated reading. It was all right, nothing special - just a hobby he never picked up. Hakkai was so smart; he'd read and learn new chi techniques just by watching someone else do it. He was a great man, who cares if he was a human turned into a demon? He was an amazing man and he'd hurt anyone who thought otherwise.

Goku was too lost in his thoughts to notice Hakkai sitting down next to him and lingering over him, he snapped back to reality when Hakkai put a hand on Goku's forehead and one to his own.

"Ha-Hakkai!" Goku tripped over his tongue and grew hotter under Hakkai's palm.

"You don't seem to have a fever - oh wait, maybe I'm wrong." Hakkai put his book on the floor and with his other hand he put it to Goku's chest.

Goku closed his eyes and looked towards Hakkai's book and ran back into his head.

_Oh no, my heart is beating faster! What do I do? Think about things that are boring. Turtles. Trees. Grass. Hakkai's hands are so soft… if he slid it lower I'd think my temperature would sky rocket. Why isn't he moving anymore?_

Goku looked up and opened his eyes, he saw Hakkai's worried expression.

"Goku, you're boiling." Hakkai stood up, "I'll get you some ice."

Goku grabbed a hold of Hakkai's turtleneck, "No, it's ok. I'm fine, really. I am."

"Are you sure? It's no trouble at all."

"Yeah, don't worry about me, Hakkai! I'm healthy!"

"Well, if you insist." Hakkai picked up his book and sat on his bed, Goku could tell Hakkai was reading by his eye movements.

Again, Goku started a one-sided staring contest with Hakkai, and felt like he was losing though he was the only participant. He wanted to wave flags and make declarations of love to Hakkai, but that would be weird and awkward. Here he was, he got the room and the roommate, but where's the passion? That's all adults talked about these days. The abundant amount of love that they made with someone else, but Goku didn't know where to find all that. What started romance and what ended it? How could he question ending it if it didn't even begin?

He huffed, puffed up his cheeks and started to sulk.

"Something the matter, Goku? Is it your temperature again?"

"No, it's not that." He barked.

"Well, let's be safe and not sorry."

Hakkai walked to his bag and brought out a first aid kit and started to shake a thermometer while walking towards Goku.

"Say '_ah_'." Hakkai beamed and brought the thermometer up to Goku's mouth.

"…'_ahhh_'…" Goku pushed the thermometer under his tongue and sat on his bed like a child.

Hakkai sat down peacefully, keeping his eye on the time, he wrapped a blanket around Goku's shoulders and fluffed up his pillows.

"Hakkai, you don't have to do all that." Goku said, trying not to bite down on the thermometer.

"I want to do it, Goku."

"Hakkai…" Goku watched Hakkai until he couldn't take it anymore and felt like exploding.

When he went to say something more, Hakkai raised a finger.

"Ah, time's up."

"Urm, ok."

Hakkai read the instrument, "You don't seem to have a fever." Hakkai put a finger to his chin and thought hard, "Maybe it's a-"

"Hakkai."

"Yes, Goku?"

"Ever since… ever since the time in the gourd, I've felt - I don't know - close to you, or something like that." Goku's eyes were set on a place on the floor so he didn't have to look and see Hakkai's response.

Hakkai blinked and just stood in the middle of the room, "…oh really?"

Goku was a little angered at the response, "Yeah, really."

Hakkai sat on the bed next to Goku and put the thermometer on an end table, "I've felt the same way, Goku."

Hakkai looked down into Goku's gold eyes and saw his shock, it made his eyes glisten and glow. Hakkai pressed his lips down on Goku's forehead and kissed him like a loving guardian kisses what he wants to protect most.

Goku's surprise lessened and he warmly smiled, predictable Hakkai. Hakkai rested back and Goku peered in his direction.

"Is that all?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." Goku was about to start pouting.

"You want something more?"

Hakkai's eye was a little roguish and his monocle glared the light and hid his other eye, a smile appeared that was far too coy to be true.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Hakkai positioned Goku under his own body, hips to hips, and kissed his mouth without a warning and Goku's breath was lost to the night. Hakkai licked his lips and plunged his tongue in the open cavern, investigating all areas of Goku's mouth. Lips, gums, teeth - his tongue that was battling Hakkai's and neither was winning, the battle would continue until one gave up. Hakkai slipped his hand underneath Goku's shirt and his slender fingers found Goku's youthful stomach and grazed his nails on his nipple. Goku gasped and took in much needed oxygen, but Hakkai crushed their mouths together again and sucked on the spaces between his lips and teeth, he could feel Goku's penis start to wake from their actions and curled the edges of his mouth into a grin.

Ah, the impatience of youth. Hakkai grabbed Goku's becoming erection and squeezed.

"Ah! Hakkai!"

"Yes, Goku?"

Goku didn't have a reply, he just felt the pressure and pushed his hips into it, Hakkai chuckled and started to loosen the shorts Goku wore, taking them off tantalizingly slow, adding light contact Goku's penis and listening to him moan for more friction, his breaths were now ravishing pants. The shorts were forgotten on the floor and Hakkai reached down to stroke Goku's masculinity.

"Mmm… Hakkai! That feels… good."

Goku thrust his hips in Hakkai's hand and clutched the sheets, twisting them and contorting the blanket Hakkai wrapped around him moments before. Hakkai could feel his erection coming on from watching Goku's body sweat and move lustfully under him. The change from a sulking child to desirable adult captivated his eyes and he let go of Goku's organ, causing a moan of objection from Goku, and took off his shirt - it landed near the neglected shorts.

Hakkai could feel his swollen erection throb under his pants and call for release, his breath was heavy and his turtleneck and long pants were not helping the heat situation. He examined Goku's naked body, beads of sweat shining on his muscles and his hard erection in full effect, his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were glazed over; they were hypnotizing. This young man was too innocent.

Goku felt all motion stop and he lifted himself up on his elbows and looked at Hakkai, fully clothed and motionless.

"Hakkai", Goku caught his breath, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm, oh nothing, Goku."

Goku heard the burden in Hakkai's speech and brought his face down to his, kissing his anxiety away. Hakkai took hold of Goku's shoulders and deepened their fervor, their tongues detonated a bomb inside the both of them. Goku tugged on Hakkai's collar, fingers sweeping over his neck - tickling the older male. Hakkai paused the romance to throw his shirt off the bed and Goku didn't waste time to let his fingers investigate the new field, he trailed kisses down Hakkai's stomach and dipped his tongue in his navel.

"_Oh_, Goku!"

The fabric of Hakkai's pants felt nice on Goku's skin, but he wanted to feel and see all of Hakkai, this wish disappeared when Hakkai went back to Goku's erection - exciting the organ with one hand and Goku fell back on his fluffed pillows and moaned, almost at his end when he heard Hakkai taking off his own pants and slipping out of them, never moving from the top position.

Goku looked down and saw Hakkai's hardened penis, he knew what came next. He shut his eyes tight and grabbed onto the blankets, Hakkai could have plunged right in from the immense desire to be inside Goku at the moment - but he stopped before he started when he saw Goku's face, his tight grasp on the bedspread. His easy going personality won out over his dissolute hunger. He sat back and tousled his hair.

"Ha-Hakkai? What's going on?"

"Goku, I just can't seem to bring myself to violate you."

Goku blushed and felt his erection pound, he knew Hakkai's was doing the same thing but he had more control. He sat freely since Hakkai was no longer atop of him and then snapped his fingers, the sound perked Hakkai's ears and he looked over.

"I have a brilliant idea!"

Hakkai's interest roused, "Oh really, what is that, Goku?"

Goku lowered himself onto Hakkai's body, making sure his erection was not disturbed in any way, their extremities tied around the other's and Goku let his backside face Hakkai as he started to suck on Hakkai's member and taking it whole in his mouth, pulling irresistibly with his hands and licking the tip and around the hole. Hakkai pushed his head back and gasped, stiffening and he took Goku into his own hands - jerked his hands and brought the erection to his lips, tasting it bit by bit, placing small, light kisses all over it. Not allowing and inch to go untouched, he felt heat pool in his abdomen so he went to work.

Goku's nerves sparked small reactions that built up into one and he cried out.

"_Oh_! Hakkai! Mmm, faster!"

Goku pushed himself further into Hakkai's mouth and tried to keep going on his task, he had to lap at it like it was a melting popsicle, which was sufficient enough to cause Hakkai to breathe in deep gulps of air, he found himself lost in the energy and the heat was moving at a fast rate to the pit of his stomach. He could tell Goku was almost finished due to his lax movements, the warm, moist tongue prodded his entrance and he let go causing his teeth to graze the underside of Goku's penis - they both came.

"Ha-Hakkai!"

"_Nngh_… oh, Goku!"

Ribbons of semen shot into Goku's mouth and he drew his head back from the foreign substance and Hakkai held onto Goku, drinking his seed. Hakkai lifted Goku up onto himself, both men catching their breath, taking deep airy gulps of oxygen. Goku was sitting on Hakkai's relaxed lap and they were facing one another. Hakkai placed another chaste kiss on Goku's forehead and smiled, Goku collapsed in his arms and let Hakkai cradle him for a moment.

"What do you say to a bath, Goku?"

"Sounds good to me."

Goku got off of the bed, legs rubbery and he gathered his clothing, Hakkai soon did the same and found towels for the two of them. They walked, hand in hand, to the bathroom, all the occupants of the hotel seemed to be asleep.

"It must be late."

"Maybe."

Hakkai made sure the temperature of the bathtub was lukewarm and got in.

"Are you coming in, Goku?"

It seemed like a one-person bath but Goku knew he and Hakkai were skinny enough and Sanzo and Gojyo probably could've joined them. He got in, the water's temperature was much cooler than his a couple minutes ago. He sat back in Hakkai's arms, their bodies touching and Hakkai kissed the nape of his neck. Goku's nerves were still sensitive and he pushed his body back against Hakkai.

"You're so receptive, Goku."

Hakkai played with Goku's testicles, a response immediately passed Goku's lips and Hakkai felt around, teasing and cupping around his swelling organ. He wrapped his free arm around his chest and licked his ear; intimacy was forthcoming.

"Ha… kkai…" Goku crooned and reached his arm around Hakkai's head.

Hakkai placed a finger to Goku's lips, "Do you hear that?"

"Huh?"

The doorknob slowly turned and squeaked, in walked a sleep ridden Sanzo, he walked to the toilet then stopped and looked towards the tub. Hakkai smiled his trademark complacent smile and Goku was fear stricken into trying to hide - but there was nowhere to hide. Sanzo walked out and closed the door, then came back in - looked to the bathtub.

"Am I dreaming?"

Hakkai stared at him, "Sure, go back to bed, Sanzo."

"…don't boss me around." He drowsily retorted.

He closed the door and went back to his room.

Goku slumped into the water and sighed, making bubbles, and Hakkai laughed. He got out of the bathtub leaving Goku alone in the water, he went to get out too but saw how the light reflected off of Hakkai's body, making him twinkle like a star, a robust deity. He was what you would find if an angel decided to follow it's own path. Hakkai turned around and looked at Goku, then cheerfully smiled and reached out his hand to help Goku out of the tub.

_The bitterest of green, arctic emeralds, yet so enticing. They sparkle angelically or maybe like someone who has a juicy secret._

_A sinner who has been redeemed; it was the truth or face of smile._


	4. Overtaken by the Moon

_**Overtaken by the Moon**_

Disclaimer can be found in chapter one, as well as warnings and set up.

_The severest of orange, a rigorous golden, nevertheless, it had a hint of gentleness._

Heretics do not have room in their hearts to live, they kill. It is their job, somewhat like an occupation - one that you were born to do - or else. Kill or be killed, by an enemy, by a colleague, by a friend, by a lover. These standards of living can take a toll on any breathing being, the power of this knowledge could make one mad. Is that what happened to Homura? Did he go mad? Could a war prince lose all sanity? He thought so, but his sanity was slipping slowly, a lower level - still, an inkling left.

"The closest town is ten miles from here and Hakuryu has been working for two days straight now. How about we set up camp?" Hakkai asked, hoping for pity for his dragon.

"I suppose it can't be helped. We'll camp outside for the night." Sanzo said.

Putting Sanzo's words into action Gojyo and Hakkai set up the tent and Goku went in search of firewood, as Sanzo was sitting inside the jeep still, waiting for everything to be arranged.

**Crunch.** Goku stepped on the lesser twigs that would not be much fuel to the fire and the dried leaves were crushed under his weight easily. He came upon a clearing where a small pond was exceptionally calm. It was not dirty or filthy; the wind that passed through the trees moved the water lilies and made ripples that soothed his soul, but a **SNAP** deterred Goku from his mellowness. He turned to see no one, but went back to the pond and saw Homura sitting on a large boulder that was settled by the pond, he leaned his elbow on his knee and his face in his palm - his smirk sent chills down Goku's spine, like ice was just run down his back.

"Yo, Son Goku." Homura kept his smile, but lifted his head so he could see Goku better.

"H-Homura." Goku held fast to the firewood, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry", he stood up, "my visit is not to fight." He leapt from the rock to stand in front of Goku and looked down on him, he could have been pressed up against him if it wasn't for the firewood.

"Then, why are you here?" Goku asked, voice wavering but he held his stance.

Homura pressed his lips against Goku's with his sly smile, and brought himself back. Goku faltered and almost dropping all his brushwood, if it was not for Homura still watching his body.

"If you want to know, while everyone's asleep - come back out here, to me."

Goku blushed, he felt no imminent fight so he looked up to Homura and saw that the sun was beneath the horizon and had to get back to everyone; they were surely going to be angry with him. He ran back, jumping over large trunks that have fallen and roots above ground; where were all the animals of this forest? Sleeping?

He found camp and put down all the firewood and smiled, "Here ya' go!"

"Where have you been all this time?" Gojyo asked, sitting near a fire pit - with no fire.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Ah, Gojyo is just hungry. That's all, Goku." Hakkai informed him, holding a huge pot - looked like a broth of some sort was inside.

There were other foods packed in the jeep to be made, but Sanzo's silence scared them away until Goku decided to head for it as Gojyo started the fire with some kindling and a lighter. As Goku rummaged through their belongings, he found a backpack filled with provisions and drug it to the fire. Sanzo's aura seemed to be of an aggravated kind and Goku could not fathom the reason why.

The meal was how it normally went. Goku or Gojyo hollering at the other for taking some piece of meat they had saved for later and Sanzo reprimanding them as Hakkai chuckled to himself adding a benign comment. But Goku would periodically stop eating, and press his fingers to his lips, and then just as fast go back to devouring his supper. Slumber was not too far off after the adults had an after dinner drink and clean up was a breeze. Goku found himself staring up into the sky and telling time from its deep colors, stars, and the glowing moon. His curiosity was eating at his heart.

All four men were going to sleep under the same tent and Goku found himself on the end because Gojyo announced, "you kick too much in your sleep". He noticed no night owls hooting or crickets chirping, his sleep was not coming but he heard the other's steady breathing, it was soothing his restless consciousness. Goku could count the seconds up to an hour in waiting, and his curiosity would not let go of him - he stood up. The blankets were ruffled a little and he tiptoed out, hoping no one would wake. At the entrance of the tent, he looked back in - watched his friends for a little while, and saw no movement so he stepped out and traced the trail back to the pond.

On his walk there, he imagined what it would be like under the moon. The trees were thick and the forest floor was damp, it was darker than the tent and he felt unnerving pressure on his body - like you know someone is watching you. Maybe this feeling scared away all the creatures of the forest.

The clearing was even more beautiful as the night sky was reflected upon it. Goku looked around for Homura, he was nowhere in sight. Behind the boulder? He checked by climbing upon it, he would get a great view from up there.

"Oh, wow…" he cooed to himself.

He felt something warm but metallically cold wrap around his waist, two arms and chains. He was surprised to look back and see Homura, still smiling.

"With that voice, I know I'm right." Homura whispered into Goku's ear. "What they think, is wrong."

"Homura? What's wrong?" Goku asked, trying to turn his head to face him.

"Everything." He responded, "Everything, Son Goku."

Homura pressed his body against Goku and he backed away, almost slipping off the rock. Homura grabbed his nightshirt and pulled him close, kissing him once again and more forcefully. He bit down on Goku's lip and tied his tongue with Goku's. He breathed fine but Goku breathed heavily, scared but interested. His body reacted and he tried thinking straight but he moaned once Homura touched his chest - through clothing, it still felt good.

Homura pulled away from the kiss, "I think I'm going insane, Son Goku."

Goku's incoherence from the short bit of ecstasy made him repeat they key word, "Insane…?"

"Yes, Son Goku, I think I've gone mad." His grip was loosened and he pushed Goku into the water.

"H-hey! What are you-" Goku splashed and came back up taking deep breaths, "What'd you do that for?!" he pointed angrily towards Homura, "The water's cold, ya' jerk!"

"Is it?" he jumped down - not making a big of splash as Goku, "I guess it is."

The cool water was able to calm Goku's body; Homura stood over Goku, who still didn't stand up, when he did, hands covered his eyes, his chains resting on the back of Goku's neck, and Homura rested his head on Goku's shoulder.

"What do you wish for most?"

"What do I wish for - most?"

"Something petty like wealth or fame doesn't suit you. To be loved? Friends?"

All the while he was talking Homura let his hands roam Goku's nubile body and his hands slipped under the wet nightshirt - Homura found Goku's sensitive nipples and teased them. Pinching and tweaking, arousing Goku - he closed his eyes and he moaned from the pleasure, a slight reddish color, like pink roses, tainted his cheeks.

He gasped and tried to compose himself, "What did you want to tell me?"

"That they're wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"Goku, I can make you feel better than heavenly bliss." Homura took Goku's chin in his hand and lifted his face so he could look down into his eyes. "I know heaven, you knew heaven - it's a cruel place. I can take you above that."

Goku's golden eyes stared into Homura's. One gold and one sapphire, a mixture Goku found enticing. He instigated the next kiss and sucked on Homura's tongue, breathing heavily, but the angle his head was at hurt a little. He broke away and leaned his back against the rock.

"Who was wrong, Homura?"

"Everyone." He placed his hands on each side of his head, chains almost smacking him, but they were long enough to fall below Goku's face.

Homura pressed his body against Goku's and mischievously simpered, his right leg between Goku's - and he could feel a slowly stiffening bulge through his wet clothes and Goku's.

"Excited already?" he asked and he felt Goku squirm a little, causing more friction.

"Sh-shut up." Goku said, his voice raspy and sensual.

Homura nibbled on his ear and kept his fingers busy as Goku processed these feelings and nothing more. He felt a weight lifted off himself and a cool breeze by his legs; he looked down and saw that Homura had taken off his shorts, they were around his ankles and Goku finally noticed that all his wet clothes were going to be hard to explain to the guys.

Goku fidgeted from Homura's grasp and stepped to the shore, Homura felt a sudden loneliness and guilt, he looked down and saw his reflection. Suddenly Goku looked back and called to him.

"Oi, come on."

"Hmm?" Homura looked up.

There was Goku, taking off his clothes that were sloppily sticking to his body. He peeled each article off and squeezed some water out of them. They would need time to dry, and it was night so that would take a long time.

"Man, they're still soaked." He turned to Homura, "Are you still in the water?"

"Y-yes."

"All right then." Goku replied, perplexed.

He seductively walked back in and kissed Homura, who was too baffled to respond. The tables have just turned on him, but he did not mind. Goku took his cape and threw it over the rock, knowing it would hit land, he undid his pants - slowly, but surely and remembering not to let their mouths separate. Goku had a rough time getting Homura out of his shoes so he could more easily slip his pants off. The shirt was going nowhere, with Homura's chains - it could not come off.

The sensuousness of Goku made Homura hard and Goku bit down on his under drawers, taking them off with his teeth. He smiled impishly and on his way back up he made sure to brush his body against Homura's erection.

"_Nnn_…_ ah_, Goku!" Homura cried out.

"Excited already?" he teased, throwing Homura's words back at him.

Homura could only sense his erection and did not want to look down at it; instead, he opted to follow any of Goku's directions. Goku was aware of Homura's role that he decided to take and felt empowered. He put his back against the rock again, it was cool and sturdy, he pet Homura's head and wickedly smirked, it gave a wordless command to Homura.

Homura kneeled down and took Goku in his mouth, licking and tasting his whole member. Nibbling and brushing teeth against the shaft, the sensations caused Goku to thrust his hips and Homura took Goku deeper, into his throat. His lustful growls made vibrations against Goku's penis and he could have thrust again but stopped himself to not gag Homura.

Goku hardened even more and felt a pooling heat wanting to be released so he removed his member from Homura's mouth and grasped his arms and lifted him up. Kissing him once more, tasting him and himself - all the while grabbing Homura's own organ and slowly pumping. Reaching for his slender limbs and pressing his own against Homura, making him moan and call out.

"_Oh_! Goku! That feels so good!"

"Does it, Homura?" Goku licked the nape of his neck and took hold of his chain.

Goku maneuvered and had Homura's hands press against the boulder, his body was at a rough 90-degree angle, he was leaning over and his opening was exposed to Goku.

"Homura, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Goku."

A secret conversation just happened below the surface of that exchange, only the heretics could decipher. Goku took it upon himself the task of readying Homura. He licked at the hole and felt around with his tongue, the warm invasion caused Homura to moan in ecstasy, the thrill causing a shudder. His wetted entrance lost its guest but was met with a new one. Goku's fingers, his first two pushing Homura open a little more and a third to be sure Homura would be prepared.

"…it hurts." Homura hissed through his teeth.

"Don't worry", Goku said, "it'll feel good later on. You'll thank me."

"But… I… _aaahhh_!" he moaned, closing his eyes and leaning harder on the stone.

Goku was touching his prostate and knew Homura would fancy it. He plunged deep into him until Homura almost fell over into the water, before that - Goku turned him around, he put Homura's arms over his shoulders to make sure the chains would not get in the way, and placed a leg around his hips.

"Homura, I'm going in." Goku announced.

"O-ok." He breathed in, hoping the pain would be minimal.

Goku's smaller frame was holding Homura's; he then entered Homura who cried out in pain - his insides tearing. As Goku plunged into him, he was kind and started out leisurely -waiting for Homura to get used to being filled up and once he let a pleasurable moan escape his lips, Goku went faster and tried to go deeper. Homura could feel his body clench around Goku and eat up his erection covetously.

He looked down and saw Goku working and saw the water reflecting the two of them together like this. A dreamy scene of unadorned love, but he knew it was real. He could feel, smell, see Goku. He rushed his hand through his hair and hit his diadem, it was cold and slightly soothing to his flushed skin.

Homura felt his own erection pulsate and beg for release, all the pent up emotion made him nearly come but Goku used his free hand to cover the tip and Homura whimpered from his throat, Goku let Homura keep his leg up with his own strength and placed a hand behind his head, bringing him down to kiss. This kiss was sloppy but filled with more frenzied than the last, tongues fastening to the other and sucking - both men trying to not lose complete control so this could continue.

"H-Homura, I feel it."

Homura held fast to Goku and he grabbed his leg once more, pumping faster. He felt the hot, sticky semen release inside of Homura, holding tighter and calling out his name in bliss. Goku let go of his grasp on Homura's erection and he spilled out over his chest and Goku's, crying out Goku's name, hoping no one would come running wondering about all this screaming.

Goku fell back into the water, bringing Homura with him - trying to balance himself, Homura's hands sunk into the ground beneath the water - he did not want to crush Goku after all that. He opened his eyes and saw that Goku was staring up at him, his mismatched eyes shone like the stars above them. Pure and flawless, even if they were two different colors. The moon's glow in the water made their bodies shimmer and Goku supported his body with his arms, he kissed Homura's eyelids.

"Son Goku, have I finally gone mad?"

Goku laughed, "I guess when you reach above heaven and have to come back down it's unavoidable."

Homura let his body rest on Goku's, "That was nirvana, and it's all I ever wanted."

"Heaven can piss off."

Homura chuckled, "Exactly. We made our own heaven."

When Homura said those words Goku remembered the mission Homura planned for himself. A sudden complete and utter sadness hit Goku in the gut, emptying out all the happiness that was filling up his body. He stood up and walked to his clothes.

"Damn, still damp." He pulled his shirt over his head and he put on the rest of his clothes.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Goku glanced back to the pond, "I seem to always look back at you, Homura."

Goku started to walk away and Homura felt the water around him get colder. That was Goku's good-bye; it showed he was the winner. And he might always be the winner. Homura remembered what he said and scolded himself for reminding Goku that they were enemies. The image of Goku looking back at him flashed in his mind, and tears welled up in Homura's eyes.

"I guess I am sane, and they were right."

Goku found camp and saw that nothing had changed; it seemed that no one woke up in the middle of that and he was clear. He crept under his sleeping bag and slowly fell asleep. His mind was racing and asking him questions.

_What if they knew? What if they found out? Who cares? Why did he do it? Why did Homura let him do it? Did Homura love him? Who was wrong? What was wrong? What's for breakfast? Are the owls back? Where were the crickets? What's going on?_

Morning came, and he awoke to the scent of eggs and sausage. He shot up and clambered out of the tent.

"Morning, Goku." Hakkai greeted him, readying a plate for him.

"Morning, Hakkai!" he smiled as he took the plate, "Thank you!"

As he ate he noticed nothing out of the ordinary, maybe the events of last night was just a dream. His clothes were dry and everything was fine with the guys. He never had a dream of another man before, but maybe it was because Homura always talked to him with an unbound kindness and sagacious tone. He shrugged it off and got ready to go.

After breakfast he went to go get dressed and lastly slipped on his shoes.

**Squish!** Water seeped out of his shoes and Goku groaned.

"Aw man! What the hell?!"

Gojyo pointed to Goku's shoes, "Told you you kick around too much in your sleep. What'd you do? Go for a swim last night?"

"Huh?" Goku's face reddened, "I have no idea."

"Get in the jeep you two!" Sanzo hollered from inside the car.

Walking towards the car Gojyo kept going, "Hah, trying to find a mermaid because human girls don't like you?"

"Shut up you stupid kappa! Maybe you went in there with my shoes because you needed a refill!"

"What'd you say, chibi monkey?!"

"You heard me, you pervy water sprite!"

Back at Homura's stolen hideout, Homura sat on the throne he usurped, thinking hard with his eyes closed. Thinking about everything. Last night as well as his future.

_When did I start to fall in love with Son Goku? 500 years ago, in heaven? When he was the only one who would touch Rinrei's boundless fields of flowers. This love has been growing for 5 centuries, and last night's actions showed its result. A loneliness that swiped clean my past to create a new pain that filled the void with conviction._

_The severest of orange, a rigorous golden, nevertheless, it had a hint of gentleness._

_The high spirited boy and his watered down memory, forever memorialized under the reflection of the moon._


End file.
